Superdimension Shinobi Narucross
by dialNforNinja
Summary: The Godaime and a noble representative for the Fire Daimyo are invited to the Launch Day ceremonies at South Ataria Island, in the world outside the Rokudo-sennin's barrier. First Naruto movie only, not super-compatible with more recent manga chapters.


Umino Iruka was a troubled man. He was lying on his side on his bed, the plain white mask of a Candidate Inductee to the ANBU, the special forces of Hidden Leaf, staring vacantly back from its dark eye holes as it sat on his side table. He'd passed through the basic requirements without too much trouble - that business when Mizuki escaped had shown that his skills as a ninja were damn good for a chunin, even if he had needed backup once the traitor used that weird body transformation - and his trial mission had been a success...

... as far as the stated objectives went, at least. He'd infiltrated the Anti-UN army as a regular soldier, and found out what was attracting so much interest to that small island just outside the Rikudo Sennin's Barrier, the genjutsu that kept an entire small continent hidden from the rest of the world. The metal giants the Outsiders had lately produced were at least as capable as the larger summons, and the birdlike demon they'd awakened actively worrisome, but worrying about that was up to the Hokage and the Daimyo. His problems stemmed from the personal side of the mission, from the way his cover persona had not only been unable to stop the way the civilian inhabitants were treated, but had to participate - to look like he ENJOYED participating - in the acts.

Being a ninja meant having blood on your hands, of course. It meant sometimes needing to do things that weren't all that nice, or moral, or good; those were simple facts of life that he'd long accepted, or thought he had. As genin or chunin, though, while missions might sometimes be a little uncomfortable, as a rule they didn't involve civilian targets, especially in the Leaf. In that regard, his ANBU trial mission had been a psychological test, and as he remembered staying down after just a few hits while one of the UN pilots rescued the native girl he'd been supposed to be keeping captive, he admitted to himself that it was one he'd failed.

He didn't have the stomach for ANBU. Well, better to find out when it wasn't the success of the mission, or worse the security of Konoha or the life of a team mate on the line. Tomorrow he'd turn in the mask, and see if his position was still open at the Ninja Academy for the next term. He knew there wouldn't be any mockery over the decision - anyone who progressed far enough for their opinion to matter understood that that were psychological boundaries some people just weren't made to cross, and that trying to do so by stubbornness or force seldom ended well.

It might have been nice to advance to jonin someday, but he'd actually gotten to like being an Academy teacher. He grinned at the thought. That was a laugh and a half considering his days as number one prankster and class clown, and even if Naruto had stolen his title and more recently passed it on to Konohamaru Iruka could only admit that it left him in good company.

SUPERDIMENSION SHINOBI NARUTO

Naruto characters and setting created by Kishimoto Masahi

Macross characters and setting created by Studio Nue

Story adapted by ClassicDrogn, aka DialNforNinja

THREE YEARS LATER

ONE WEEK AFTER THE DEATHS OF HIDAN AND KAKUZU

Naruto looked around the group gathered in the meeting room he'd been summoned to, and wondered what it was about. Sai wasn't there, but Sakura-chan and all of the other Leaf-nin he knew around his age were present, along with a stuffy old guy who he thought was Hinata's dad, and a little girl (just as stuffy looking) that was probably her sister in that case, given how she was dressed in the same cream robes and was sitting on the other side of Hinata from him. Neji was standing behind her impassively, in a position that clearly stated he was acting as bodyguard.

Sitting across from the Hyuuga were Kurenai, her infant son sleeping in a bassinet beside her, Iruka-sensei, and Gai, while the rest of the younger nin stood in a loose crowd at the foot end of the table chatting quietly. He exchanged greetings with his usual enthusiasm, but before there was time for much speculating over the purpose of the meeting Tsunade arrived and sat at the head, Shizune and a pair of ANBU trailing her as usual. Judging by the hair and the cheek guards bracketing the mask, the one painted like a dog was probably Kakashi-sensei (hadn't he retired as an ANBU captain?) and the cat Yamato-taicho, but they didn't respond to Naruto's friendly wave. Naruto's lips twisted momentarily in a frown; ANBU were always way too serious when they were on duty even if nothing dangerous was happening. He'd played some great pranks on them back in the day, but never got so much as a chuckle! Oh well, Granny was starting to talk, so he figured he'd better pay attention.

"- technically a member of the United Nations Earth Government, the Daimyou has received invitations for four representatives to attend the Launch Day ceremonies at South Ataria Island. As the leader of Fire Country's military force I've been asked to be one, and Hyuuga Hiashi, as head of a noble clan, will be another, along with his heirs Hinata and Hanabi. Hyuuga Neji will be acting as their personal guard. Gai, Iruka, you've both been on missions to the Outside at least once, so you'll be coming as the senior members of my visible honor guard, which means the rest of you," she added, with a wave at the various teens standing down the length of the table from herself. She paused, and gave the new mother seated to her right a rueful smile. "Yuuhi Kurenai, I know you've barely begun your maternity leave, and I'm not asking you to act in a combat capacity, but if you'd accompany me as an aide with Shizune, you have the most knowledge of Outsider society of all of us here, and I can continue to keep an eye on certain conditions. I won't make it an order, or hold it against you if you decline this request, but will you assist me in this manner?"

Shikamaru scowled from the crowd of younger ninja, but Kurenai hesitated only an instant before nodding. "Of course, Hokage-sama. Traveling so soon would be a little worrisome, but since it's you, there's no need to worry about medical questions. I'll gladly lend you any knowledge I can."

Smiling at this agreement, Tsunade looked down the table again. "Naruto, Sakura, since Team Eight and Team Gai each have a member temporarily released to fulfill clan obligations," here a flick of the wrist indicated the Hyuuga delegation to her left, "the two of you will be filling those empty positions for this mission." She nudged Shizune, then swept the assembly with a steady look as the younger woman handed out the stack of folders she'd been carrying. "I want everyone to read these files thoroughly, whether it's your first trip to the Outside World or your fifteenth. That means you, Naruto," she added, prompting a squawk of protest which she steamrolled right over. "Our laws, customs, and technology have evolved in very different ways, within the Rikudo Sennin's Barrier, and it's better if certain things remain low-profile. Most especially, because the art of using chakra is unknown Outside, the use of ninjtsu or genjutsu is absolutely forbidden except in an emergency, understood?"

She swept the room again, meeting the eyes of each of her subordinates as they acknowledged the order. "Due to this limitation, you'll all need to become familiar with the use of an Outsider weapon called 'firearms' or more colloquially 'guns' - they have a number of disadvantages against a ninja with any level of skill, but if nothing else they're the primary threat you're apt to face from Outsider enemies. Since Umino Iruka has Outside military training, he'll be acting as your instructor for the next two days for the familiarization course." To Hiashi, she added, "Hyuuga-san, while you and your family will be attending as civilian representatives, I recommend that you all join in this training also." He responded with a dignified nod, and she clapped her hands together in satisfaction. "All right then, let's get to the target range, and study your folders tonight; if there's any questions about the information I want to hear them tomorrow. We'll be leaving the following day, and the mission will take at least two weeks so make any arrangements and pack accordingly. Umino-san, after you."

With the meeting dismissed, Naruto bounced over to his old Academy teacher. "Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei! I never heard of this 'barrier' thing, what's it all about? Is it really different outside the Elemental Countries? Are there any cool kekkai genkai? How do they fight if they don't have any chakra? Do they have different foods? Is their ramen better Outside? What flavors do they-"

"One question at a time, Naruto!" the scarred chunin pleaded, before laughing at his favorite former student's typical enthusiasm. "In order to protect both his teachings and the greater world from each other, the Sage of Six Paths created a huge genjutsu that hides this continent, as well as several islands including Water Country and the former Snow Country, now known as Spring, and prevents unsealed bijuu from leaving it. Because they don't have centuries of chakra use changing their bodies, people outside don't have any special bloodline abilities; the few taijutsu users who can use their physical energy to boost their bodies would probably be the closest there is to bloodline geniuses on the Outside. That's not to say there aren't many forms of martial ars, and people who have a great skill in them, but their abilities are mostly limited to their natural strength. Even so, there's a lot we don't know about that world, and they've developed a much higher technology than ours. Some of their soldiers pilot fighting machines the size of a boss summon, that can change shape and fly in the air at high speed."

"Whoa, seriously?" Naruto asked, imagining that puppet-guy who'd kidnapped Gaara the size of Gamabunta. He swallowed nervously, remembering how hard Sakura had said it was fighting him, and that was just at normal size! "Ne, we won't be fighting any of those guys, will we?" he asked.

"This is a diplomatic visit," Tsunade interrupted, "so we shouldn't need to fight anyone, as long as you don't start any trouble. There's supposed to be an air show and various demonstrations, though, so you might get to see some of those machines."

"Me start trouble! HA! More like as long as you don't gamble all your money away and get in a fight with the bouncers when they try to kick you out!" the whisker-marked blond countered, pointing at the older blonde. Iruka sighed and sweatdropped, as the two of them bickered the rest of the way to the shooting range.

NOTES ON THE FUTURE:

Kakashi, Tenzo, Anko, and Yuugao in ANBU masks stay out of sight

when the Zents attack, the appearance of giant animals and ninjutsu throws the Macross cast for a loop, especially when Roy sees Naruto and Bunta blow away a pod squad with teppodama, and then one of the soldiers who climb out tossed away by Oodama Rasengan. Bunta gets caught by a missile swarm and has to dispel, Roy catches Naruto out of the air and slips him into the small space behind the pilot seat on his VF-1 since there's no time to get him to one of the shelters. The rest of the ninja have mostly stayed together except for Sakura and Anko, also fighting using large summons, so when the fold sphere starts to expand around the island they are all protected despite being out of the shelters - Naruto carried to the ship by Roy, Sakura cocooned and medically supported in Katsuya's pliable body, and Anko hiding in the mouth of a giant snake while the rest are sealed in a large wooden shelter by Tenzo.

Needless to say, there's plenty of better candidates to play wuxia hero Shao Pai Long than Lynn Kyle.

This short, too, is open for adoption if anyone wants to give it a shot. Just review or PM with the URL so I can enjoy your work, and copy it over to your own account when you have a second chapter to post.

EOF


End file.
